criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Morel
Matthew Morel is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Matthew is an agronomic engineer who put his knowledge to the service of Martinson & Son, one of the biggest agronomic companies in Townville's Countryside, and was smart enough to become the second most important man in the firm after the CEO. After his death, Matthew and all of Martinson & Son was acquired by Jamin Family Company. Profiles known from cases: *He uses hand cream, is in contact with sotolon, uses a highlighter and drinks alcohol. *During the events of Swallow Seeds, he wears brown clothes. Role in cases *'The Crimes At Work, Case #4 in Townville:' As the team was investigating Richard Martinson's murder, Robert Jamin said that he didn't like Matthew Morel who was the victim's henchman and the second most important person in Martinson & Son. He was interrogated and he was happy to have the victim's post now in the company, and he said that he was innocent. The team decided to take a look at his house, making it become one of the crime scenes in the case. His innocence was proven when his wife Mindy Morel was arrested and incarcerated for the murder, which she felt was a good action because Richard was corrupt and he was making Matthew lead a stressful life. Mindy's arrest made the team go visit Matthew the next day to see if he was okay, and he asked for help to find a note where he'd written the information about where his wife was. *'Swallow Seeds, Case #56 in Townville:' Two years later, Matthew met the player again during the investigation of George Jamin's murder. Evan Day thought that he was still working for Martinson & Son but they found out that the company had been bought by Robert Jamin's one. He was interrogated about the murder and about the watermelons project (which was in fact producing transgenic food), but he didn't give much answers apart from saying he was ok with his new job for Jamin Family Company. Later on, he was arrested for stealing watermelon seeds from the Scrap Dot, though he would be "arrested again" (according to Evan's words) for the murder of George Jamin. Matthew had argued with George because the latter thought that he knew about agronomy and that he was the CEO of Jamin Family Company for being Robert's brother, and he told everyone what to do. This caused a fight between them, and after George was left unconscious, Matthew dug a pit and left his body there under a pile of seeds that put an end to his life suffocating him. Judge Gonzalez sentenced him to 30 years in jail with no chance for parole. However, the crime was left as "voluntary manslaughter" due to Albert Presto's work, which was to get Matthew free on bail after 5 years. Trivia *Originally, Matthew was planned to have brown hair. See also *The Crimes at Work (case/dialogues) *Swallow Seeds (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content